Itachi's Light
by Wandering Letters
Summary: ItachixOC. A little walk around the woods turns into Itachi's ultimate happiness. Rated M for lemon later on. Review people, I require at least ten before I continue it! xD
1. Meeting The Girl

Itachi and OC

Itachi and OC

A usual walk turned into a lifetime change for Itachi Uchiha. It was by fate that he met her, the one who he now calls his closest friend.

-Flashback-

It happened one year ago, when he was taking his usual walk alone through the forest. It was there that he saw a girl just as old as himself, with long silky black hair and velvet cream colored skin under attack by a pair of ninja, presumably assassins. The girl was helpless as she possessed no skills as a ninja and all she could do was run away from them but at that moment, it seemed that her chances were gone. She was severely injured; many cuts from the thrown shuriken of the assassins and a broken ankle kept her from getting away from them. When Itachi first laid eyes on her, it was the only time when he ever felt a certain emotion, care. Aside from sparing his brother, he never cared about anyone. This defenseless girl, the pure fear and despair he could see from her eyes was enough for him. One of the assassins raised his kunai to finish her when a figure suddenly appeared in front of him and gave him a devastating kick to the stomach, sending him flying into a tree.

"You there, you'll die for that!" screamed all of them.

Itachi kept his emotionless expression and kept perfectly calm. The ninja charged at him, throwing shuriken and kunai at him. He effortlessly dodged them and unleashed a fire jutsu, blasting them all into one spot. He then used Amaterasu, setting them all ablaze until they succumbed to the flames. He deactivated his Mangekyo Sharingan and collapsed to his knees, panting heavily. He could barely see anything through his eyes, he could barely even make out the girl, who was looking at him in a very scared manner. He smiled.

"It's alright, I am not here to harm you," he said with comfort in his voice.

The girl kept her gaze on him and crawled towards him. He helped her up and she wondered why he couldn't look at her when in fact, he was but could barely see.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"I am Itachi Uchiha, and you are?" he replied.

"Nishi Shinorame," she replied.

He smiled again.

"What's wrong Itachi, is there something wrong with me?" she asked pointing at his eyes.

"No, it's the effects of the Mangekyo Sharingan, you know what that is right?" he asked.

He could see her nod intently and she put her hands over his eyes. He felt his eyes being repaired and the pain that was engulfing him was dissipating. When he opened his eyes again, he could see clearer than anytime in his life. He looked at her and noticed her exceptional beauty. He had never seen someone so beautiful before.

"You're a medical ninja huh?" he asked.

She nodded again. He lifted her onto his back, making her blush.

"Wha-What are you doing?" she stuttered.

"Taking you to my home, to recover from your injuries," he said sternly as he leaped away with her.

-End Flashback-


	2. Itachi's Guilt And Her Care

Itachi and OC

Itachi and OC

Taking his normal stroll through the woods for a breath of fresh air but this time, he was not alone. By his side followed a girl clinging to his arm with a cherry blossom in her long hair. This was the first time Itachi ever took his walk with someone and with her around, there was never a time in his life that he had felt this happy, not to mention loved. For the year since they met, Itachi trained her in the ways of the shinobi, teaching her everything he knew to allow her to defend herself in any given situation. She was more than grateful for his teachings and even put it to good use on more than one occasion, one of which was another assassination attempt.

"Itachi-kun…It's such a beautiful day today," she said in a fascinated voice as her jade eyes scanned the area.

He smiled and put his arm around her, allowing her to wrap her arms around his stomach.

"Not as beautiful as you…" he whispered.

She blushed and tightened her grip around him as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. His own grip tightened as they continued their walk together. They were on their way back within fifteen minutes but they didn't take their arms off of each other for the entire time except when Itachi stopped to get a bag from a shop, which was their dinner for the night.

"Are you going to cook tonight?" she asked him.

"Yes, I read something in a cookbook the other night and it seemed interesting to try," he replied.

She hugged his arm again.

"I can't wait then," she giggled with a bright smile on her face.

They arrived home soon enough and Itachi immediately began to cook for the both of them. She sat on a chair in the kitchen and watched him closely. Other than in ninja training and when talking about serious matters, she had never seen Itachi so focused, it was as if he was pouring his mind into the food he was so busy cooking. He finished within a half hour and served it. The food was revealed to be a special pasta that he himself came up with the sauce recipe for. She smelt it and took a bite. Tears came to her eyes and Itachi looked her, puzzled. She immediately began to go at it, making Itachi almost chuckle. She finished within two minutes.

"Oh my god…it's soooo good…you NEED to cook this more often!" she screamed.

Itachi could no longer hold in his laughter and chuckled loudly. She held out her plate at him and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"More please!" she asked politely.

"Sure," he replied as he got her another plate full.

She again gobbled everything. After finishing the dishes, they went into the small field that Itachi had in his backyard to do their daily training. Since meeting her, Nishi got incredibly fast, nearly fast enough to rival Itachi himself. Her taijutsu was excellent; she could hold her own against him and she sometimes even managed to get past his guard on more than one occasion. Her ninjutsu was good as well but her genjutsu skills were poor, she could barely fool an animal much less a human.

"Let's see the new jutsu you have been practicing," he said.

"Alright!" she said as she stepped up and began to rapidly do hand signs.

After two hours of training, they both were exhausted. She collapsed out of exhaustion and Itachi smiled. She did great today, much better than she normally does. He picked her up in his arms and carried her inside. He put her on her bed and drew the covers over her. He left the room without a word to take a shower. After fifteen minutes he came out again and laid down in his bed shirtless. He reflected on everything that has happened since he met her.

"_Am I beginning to fall for this girl? It feels…good strangely, when she hugs me or gets near to me…it makes me feel like holding her near to me…to tell her a certain three words…to make her know that I have these feelings for her…but how do I it?"_ he thought.

He tossed and turned on his bed as he thought more about this. Soon, he fell asleep in his deep line of thought. Later that night, he was having a nightmare. Tossing and turning more vigorously than ever, the night of the slaughter of his clan was returning to him. Every life he took and every drop of blood spill added to his already massive guilt. He felt a slight nudge in his ribs and he opened his eyes to see Nishi at his side, kneeling beside him.

"Itachi-kun…are you alright? I could hear grunts and talking from my room…I was getting worried about you…" she whispered holding his hand.

He looked into her eyes and turned away from her.

"It…it's nothing Nishi…you can go back to sleep," he said emotionlessly.

Her grip around his hand tightened.

"I'm not going to leave you…you can tell me anything you know, I'm here for you…" she whispered.

"You don't want to know about a person like me, I've done bad things and now I'm feeling the consequences in my dreams," he said still with no emotion in his voice.

"Try me…" she whispered again.

He turned around and looked at her. After around fifteens seconds of looking into her eyes, he could see the emotions she was feeling and he moved over in the bed, allowing her to sit beside him. Slowly but surely, he told his tale…


End file.
